


Before She Walked Through the Door

by DreamsOfSleep



Series: Ness Drought Fics [2]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOfSleep/pseuds/DreamsOfSleep
Summary: The first time Nick Miller saw Jessica Day





	

He’s standing in Steve’s empty room imagining who is going to live in here next. Caroline is gone and Steve is gone and Coach is going to go next. Everything is changing so fast and it’s terrible. He wished everything would just stay the same but maybe that’s the problem. That’s always been his problem. Everyone else knows how to change and he doesn’t. If he had enough money he would just live here with Schmidt. It would be just like college, except Schmidt got way douchey in the last few years so he can’t even count on that staying the same either.

Schmidt set up that stupid meeting to interview JD to live with them. He doesn’t really want to go to that. People are terrible and he can already feel himself hating whoever this JD is. Maybe he’ll stay in here. He’ll hide in the big-ass closet until it’s over. Schmidt and Coach can decide the rest of his life for him.

Something compels him to go to the window. He’s looking down at the street in front of their building and he notices a girl trying to get into the building. She’s pushing on the “pull” door like he did when he first moved in here. He should lean out the window and tell her that but he feels like being an asshole at the moment so he doesn’t. He just watches her struggling with the door. She starts feeling her way around the building, bumping into the plate glass windows. He thinks she must be looking for another door but there must be something wrong with her vision because she is just throwing herself at the building like some demented sparrow. He doesn’t know why but it makes him laugh. And once he starts laughing he can’t stop. It’s the kind of laughter where you laugh so hard your stomach aches and you cry from laughing. He forgets about Caroline. He forgets about being sad. He’s just dying from laughing at this poor girl who seems to be living her own version of the Three Stooges out there on the street.

She steps away from the building and looks up. He meets her eyes for a split second. _Damn, she’s gorgeous._ She's got these killer blue eyes and her cheeks are all pink from exerting herself trying to get into the building. Her bare shoulders peek out at him from the red sundress she's wearing. She's all dolled up like she's trying to make a good impression on someone. She’s probably meeting her boyfriend in this building. He wonders who it is. Some deadbeat that didn’t even buzz her in or tell her the “push” door is actually a “pull” door. She’s squinting up at him. He thinks her eyesight must be really bad but he ducks down anyway. He feels bad for laughing at her now. 

“Can someone help me get into the building?” she’s yelling up at him. He would but he doesn’t want her to think he's some weirdo creep that's been spying on her this whole time. He kind of is a weirdo creep because in the span of five minutes he already has a monster crush on her and is planning on how to bump into her accidentally-on-purpose in the hallway in a cool guy way. God, he hopes JD gets here soon to save him from himself.


End file.
